Tão igualmente diferente
by macpotter
Summary: Fic criada para o challenge T/L do site 3 Vassouras, que acabou ganhando o 2ºlugar. "São pontos de vista diferentes, são idéias contrárias, são mentes contrastantes...e sentimentos mútuos."- REVISADA
1. Default Chapter

Capítulo1- Olhares pensantes

O cretino do Padfoot está olhando pra minha cara. Eu sabia que ele ia olhar, conheço demais esse infeliz... Odeio quando ele faz isso, e logo desse jeito totalmente indiscreto. "Pára com isso!"-ordenei, rosnando por detrás do meu suco de abóbora. Ele ergueu pra mim aquele sorrisinho insolente:

"Eu não fiz nada!" - disse, fingindo inocência, que é certamente uma coisa que ele nunca teve. Eu, é claro, retruquei em tom monótono "Você sabe que está me infernizando com essa cara babaca de _'olha só quem sentou do seu lado'!_" - Sirius sorriu, cruzou os braços e sussurrou de volta "Mas não é intrigante?". Eu dei de ombros, o desprezando, mas Merlim sabia o quanto eu achava tudo aquilo incrivelmente _intrigante_.

Olha, pra falar a verdade era muito mais do que isso: o que acabava de acontecer ali no Salão Principal – mais especificamente na nossa mesa da Grifinória– ia contra todas as leis lógicas da natureza! Eu mal podia raciocinar, estava descrente, estava perdendo todo o controle sobre meu corpo e hormônios...

"Respire fundo chifrudinho, antes que ela perceba!"- murmurou Sirius, o cara menos discreto que eu conheço. "Vai se ferrar!"- eu retruquei, com medo de que _ela_ ouvisse, o que era muito provável visto que _ela_ estava sentada ao meu lado... Hei, espere um momento, eu já expliquei que era esse o acontecimento magistral que estava acontecendo? Bem, então acho que já passou da hora de explicar: Este é o nosso primeiro dia de aula no nosso último ano de escola! Demais, né?

Tudo está como sempre foi; é como assistir ao mesmo filme milhares e milhares de vezes- sim, eu fiz _Estudo dos Trouxas_ e além disso sou inteligente pra caralho, sei muito bem o que é um filme!

O sol se projeta pelas vidraças do castelo (nossa, agora eu falei bonito!), as corujas agora a pouco esvoaçaram sobre nossas cabeças com o costumeiro correio matinal; os alunos surgem a torto e a direito ainda aos bocejos, prontos para providenciarem a trilha sonora constituída por talheres, copos e mastigação. Tudo está na sua mais perfeita _desordem_; balbúrdia nas quatro mesas, professores fofocando, fantasmas azucrinando...é Hogwarts em seu auge!

Eu e os rapazes irrompemos pela porta para alegria geral logo cedo (caímos da cama com o novo despertador que minha mãe me deu de presente). Fomos marchando até nossos respectivos lugares arrancando suspiros, lisonjas, mimos e muita adulação – o que é o básico na nossa humilde rotina.

Muitas garotas vieram arrastar a saia pro nosso lado, contando em gestos frenéticos como tinham passado de férias, o que sinceramente não foi algo muito interessante de se ouvir. Os capitães dos times de Corvinal, Lufa-Lufa e- sim, pasmem- Sonserina logo vieram conversar comigo, assim como mais uma dezena de criaturas com seios e pernas delgadas foi armar uma armadilha ao redor do orgulhoso Pads. Remus recebeu a interesseira atenção de algumas monitoras, enquanto que o Peter se uniu ao grupo que me bajulava, o pobrezinho carente de fãs!

Pulando essa parte dos obstáculos entre nós quatro e o café da manhã, chegamos e nos alojamos na longuíssima e já povoada mesa grifinória, ainda debaixo de olhares esperançoso e atentos daqueles calouros perdedores... Todos parecem bastante afobados com o primeiro dia, inclusive eu, que não conseguia parar de olhar para todos os lados em busca do mais brilhante motivo para incrementar minha felicidade...

Como será que a Evans tinha passado as férias?(eu ia pensando comigo mesmo enquanto enxotava como a uma mosca Berta Jorkins de cima do meu cangote). Será que ela estava bronzeada? Será que ela tinha pensado em mim? Será que...- e aí comecei meus magistrais devaneios, que duraram alguns sonhadores e longos minutos, sendo interrompidos apenas pelo **mais fantástico acontecimento de todos os tempos**: Lily Evans, ela mesma em carne e osso e longos cabelos ruivos perfumados, minha musa inspiradora e esnobe de lindos e desconfiados olhos verdes, dirigiu-se para o acento vazio ao MEU lado, para sentar-se única e exclusivamente COMIGO -neste momento eu ainda estou tentando não olhar para a esquerda, pois já basta essa presença próxima e inesperada pra me fazer o cérebro formigar.

Que Merlim me segure, eu não posso falar besteiras! Não posso, alguém me contenha, estou sentindo que vou desgraçar este momento, umas palavras estão subindo pela minha garganta, eu vou...

(Remus veio ao meu socorro):

"Haja naturalmente" –aconselhou ele. Eu decidi revirar os olhos, demonstrando ingratidão além de superioridade. Quero dizer; como é que um cara pode agir naturalmente tendo Lily Evans como vizinha de mesa?(e eu devo grifar o fato dela ter escolhido seu lugar por conta própria, sem minha intervenção ou de meus seguidores).

O fato inexplicável é que a Lils me odeia com todas as forças de seu pequenino ser, tem raiva, ou sei lá que sentimento negativo horroroso ela possui em relação a mim. Ela às vezes me trata pior do que trataria a um carrapato de Grindlow, e isso porque eu tento, o mundo mágico inteiro sabe como eu tento mudar essa deprimente situação!

De início eu devo admitir que a julguei mal, mas o que um cara como eu poderia fazer depois de estar tão acostumado com o fato de ter garotas chovendo sobre ele sem o mínimo esforço?

Errei por ter padronizado Lily: ela, definitivamente, não é e nunca vai ser um bom exemplo de um espécime feminino. Não me refiro, obviamente, ao físico do anjinho (pelo contrário! Na minha mais honesta opinião ela é a maior escultura já moldada por Deus!), mas sim à sua personalidade... Juro, ela não é normal! Não pode ser!

O normal de uma garota é, primeiramente, sorrir pra mim e se derreter com o sorriso que recebe de volta. O normal de uma garota é vibrar por mim nos jogos de Quadribol, já que eu dou dezenas de razões pra isso! O normal é aceitar meus convites e cantadas de primeira, optando por acreditar ou não no que eu sempre digo (isso aí é problema exclusivamente delas!). O normal e esperado de uma garota _hogwartiana_(essa palavra existe?) é chorar depois de ter levado um fora meu, é sair correndo toda serelepe para contar para as amigas como foi ter passado por minha vida, é rir das minhas piadas (ou ao menos se esforçar para tanto), é querer estar comigo e não me fazer precisar ir atrás...

Dado essa descrição requintada do tipo generalizado que me cerca, fica fácil entender Lílian Evans: é só revirar tudo ao contrário. Evans é o antônimo de todas as meninas que já conheci, e quando isso finalmente ficou claro na minha geniosa cabeça, decidi mudar de tática completamente.

A Evans teve o privilégio de ganhar um _tratamento especial_: eu comecei a me virar do avesso para agradá-la. Fiz o possível e o impossível; comecei a freqüentar _Estudo dos Trouxas_, parei de sair com dez garotas por semana, me controlei pra não azarar o pessoal na frente dela, e até mesmo o Seboso Snape passou a ser atacado somente quando merecia... tudo isso acabou comigo, abalou a minha fama e me custou a perda de algumas fãs.

Passei uns bons _dois anos_ tentando penetrar na cabeça daquela figura, o que provou ser impossível. Eu dei o melhor de mim; usei e abusei das minhas melhores cantadas, me forrei com todo o meu charme, com todo a minha lábia (que até o momento se provara imbatível!), e cheio de otimismo, armado até os dentes, batalhei contra a indiferença de Evans até sentir-me esgotado.

Mas a presença dela acabou de sumir com meu esgotamento e de reacender minhas esperanças. Eu irei me reerguer e dar continuidade com o que tinha começado, pois meu nome é James Potter, maroto com "M" maísculo, orgulho da Grifinória, e eu não desisto nunca!


	2. Sorrisos invisíveis

Capítulo 2- Sorrisos invisíveis

Ele está inquieto ao meu lado, o boçal. Parece lançar um olhar lânguido pra mim a cada instante, como que esperando que eu me engasgue com meu café da manhã (o que vou acabar fazendo se decidir gritar com ele, uma coisa que está ganhando maiores probabilidades de acontecer). Acho que vou simplesmente ignorá-lo, como fiz durante todos esses sete tortuosos anos. É claro, tenho que confessar que desta vez vai ser _ferradamente_difícil, uma vez que Potter está roubando o meu ar, invadindo o meu espaço, uma vez que está muito próximo... Por Morgana, como está próximo!

Mas a culpa é minha, afinal de contas. Toda e exclusivamente minha. Se eu tivesse o mínimo de _decência_ teria evitado a _miséria_ que foi ter me sentado ao lado dele! Claro que até mesmo meu já esclerosado subconsciente tem suas desculpas esfarrapadas: todos os benditos lugares desta mesa estavam ocupados ou cercados por pessoas anti-sociáveis, até mesmo para mim. Diz ele (este maldito subconsciente perverso que está começando a enguiçar), que eu me via num impasse ao chegar aqui: era Berta Jorkins, Potter ou ficar de jejum. É claro que, analisando a situação mais minuciosamente, acabei de constatar que –pra variar- fiz a escolha mais demente de todas: fui dividir meu espaço com o poço de auto-afirmação e egocentrismo, além de _patife chantagista_ que atende pelo nome de James Potter.

Vou comer torradas e me mostrar indiferente aos gesto que ele faz ao meu lado (neste momento ele está eriçando aqueles cabelos negros e perfumados que lhe dão um ar fatalmente rebelde), pois talvez assim ele pare. Vou também me preocupar em focar minha atenção apenas em certos ângulos do meu campo de visão, o que quer dizer ficar frontalmente ligada aos olhos de Lupin ou paralelamente ao cotovelo de Peter Pettigrew. Vou prender a respiração e desligar todos os neurônios que processam odores, pois assim não serei capaz de inalar o cheirinho quente de sabonete que emana no pescoço dele...também vou me fazer de muda, para que ele não desvie minhas palavras para si mesmo e encontre um meio de se intrometer em meus monó...

Espere um momento, não posso vegetar assim durante um café da manhã apenas pelo fato de meu vizinho de mesa ser o babaca do Potter! Acorde pra vida Evans!

Vou enfrentá-lo, afinal de contas ele está pedindo por isso.

"Eu não sabia que você era tão espaçoso Potter". - eu sibilei secamente, o que foi fácil de fazer já que em matéria de hostilidade em me garanto. Mas ele interpretou de maneira propositalmente errada a minha reclamação (ou isso ou ele é mesmo um retardado), porque _sorriu_:

"Bom dia pra você também, Evans!"

"Eu não lhe desejei bom dia."- retorqui frívola-"Eu ordenei com educação que você me desse mais espaço e movesse seu ego gigantesco mais pra lá!"

"E como é que se _ordena com educação_, minha flor?"-debochou ele, muito interessado em prolongar o que de início deveria ter sido apenas um aviso. - "Acho que você poderia ensinar para a professora Minerva como é que se faz isso, ela realmente está precisando aprender."

"Se eu tivesse que ensinar algo a alguém certamente seria _'como deixar de tagarelar bobagens apenas para chamar a atenção_" - ironizei, fixando os meus olhos nos dele em busca de alguma recaída. Potter, o teimoso, apenas alargou aquele _abençoado_ (digo, bendito) sorriso branco e me disse:

"Humm, fiquei interessado. Posso ser seu primeiro aluno?".

É incrível como uma pessoa pode fazer tantas coisas de uma só vez, porque naquele momento eu tomei fôlego, me pus de pé, joguei meus cabelos para longe do meu rosto num gesto colérico e armei todo o meu exército interior para bombardeá-lo com uma das mais geladas respostas que eu podia elaborar, quando um grito vindo da mesa de Sonserina me fez cessar fogo.

Era Narcisa, a prima de Sirius Black, que parecia estar fora de si por algum motivo besta qualquer. Eu revirei os olhos, pois já estava acostumada com os ataques daquela oxigenada repulsiva, quando mais alguns personagens entraram naquela peça escandalosa: Bellatrix, irmã da protagonista, ergueu-se bruscamente e abandonou o seu acento sob vigília de todos os ocupantes do Salão (inconscientemente eu também a observava). Ela marchou até a mesa de Corvinal com os olhos e atenção pregados severamente em Andrômeda Black e, num golpe ágil, desferiu-lhe um inesperado tapa no rosto.

Eu devia estar era no mundo da lua pra não ter percebido a seqüência de acontecimentos que levara Bellatrix a agir de tal maneira (mais tarde fui perceber que a minha desatenção usava óculos e cabelos arrepiados), mas o fato é que logo em seguida muitas reações saltaram diante de mim: Ted Tonks, Lufa-lufa que estivera ao lado de Andrômeda todo o tempo, avançou para Bellatrix com a maior indignação e fúria que eu já vi estampadas no rosto de alguém (que duplinha dinâmica de sentimentos, não?) :ele parecia ter esquecido o pequeno detalhe de que a agressora ainda fazia parte do universo feminino, mesmo usando aquela máscara de severidade e desdém, pois a primeira coisa que fez foi empurrá-la com brusquidão. Este movimento atiçou mais uma penca de antes pasmados telespectadores: Narcisa abandonou os gritos histéricos para ir a socorro da irmã, que já levara as mãos magras para a varinha, a fim de atacar Tonks e matá-lo ali mesmo. Régulo Black foi outro sonserino que se ergueu para tirar satisfações com o Lufa-lufa, assim como Rodolfo Lestrange (que ia abanar o rabinho para a namorada).

Iniciou-se então uma confusão digna de programas de auditório, daqueles que a Petúnia assiste e que envolvem entroncadas discussões familiares: Andrômeda debatia sabiamente, orbitando ao redor do motivo principal para o início da desordem: seu namoro com Ted.

Todos os habitantes de Hogwarts tem plena consciência da situação delicada em que a pobre garota está envolvida. Assim como Sirius, ela trava sérias discussões com a família graças a sua ideologia diferenciada, ou melhor dizendo, não preconceituosa. Se suas relações com a família Black já estavam abaladas dês do dia em que ela se tornou membro da casa de Corvinal, não posso nem imaginar como as coisas ficaram depois que a coitadinha começou a namorar o meio-trouxa Ted Tonks, de Lufa-lufa. Quero dizer, eu estou totalmente a favor de Andrômeda! Afinal de contas, eu não só **repudio** artes das trevas como também **sou**nascida-trouxa!

Mas acho que estou perdendo o fio da meada: ao que me parece, Bellatrix e Narcisa tinham desgosto de ver a irmã em público com Ted, e não puderam suportar um beijo ao vivo que foi trocado pelo casal, daí o tabefe. O mais irritante de se ver nem era tanto a injustiça que recaia sobre os ombros da pobre menina (que tinha como aliado apenas o menosprezado namorado), mas também o fato de que mais da metade dos sonserinos metidos ali não tinham nada a ver com o ocorrido. Mas logo foram se agrupando muitos seguidores da casa verde de Syltherin dispostos a subjugar Andrômeda, e quando a situação começou a ficar crítica toda a platéia de fora já entoava aquele débil coro de "Porrada! Porrada!" a fim de atiçar o problema.

Eu estava uma pilha de nervos. No entanto, mal pisquei meus olhos e percebi, atordoada, que Sirius Black se enfiara na confusão, disposto a tomar o partido da prima e de Tonks. Seu irmão mais novo (um dos piores sonserinos que conheço) logo bateu o pé e foi digladiar-se com ele, que também contava com a companhia de (adivinhe só?) James Potter, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew. Com a intromissão do quarteto o clima esquentado decididamente se vulcanizou. Vi muitas pessoas começarem a apelar para as varinhas na falta de argumentos, ao mesmo tempo em que nossa consagrada professora, Minerva McGonagall, dava um basta autoritário e vinha surgindo bufante, feito um dragão, disposta a dar o causador da briga de comida pra Lula Gigante.

Era melhor eu sair dali e ir logo pra minha aula de Aritmancia antes que o teto enfeitiçado caísse sob nossas cabeças, o que com certeza iria acontecer no próximo minuto se levado em conta o fato que até mesmo os fantasmas estavam zarpando pra longe dali (McGonagall, pelo que eu entendi, acabava de esbravejar uma leva de detenções pra no mínimo dez alunos de uma só vez).

Hum...foi bem feito!


	3. Magnetismo

Capítulo3- Magnetismo 

_Mesmo você não me vendo...  
Estarei te olhando!  
Mesmo não te tocando...  
Estarei te sentindo!  
Por onde você estiver passando...  
Estarei te seguindo!  
Em seus olhos eu me vejo...  
Encanto-me com teu sorriso!  
No teu corpo está o meu desejo...  
Em tua alma,  
Os meus sentidos!_

Não era difícil de notar os olhares atravessados que um lançava ao outro, obliquamente, mas acima de tudo de um modo que tentava ser discreto. Ele tentava ler a poesia nela, naquela expressão impassível e naqueles cabelos de cor flamejante. Ela tentava compreendê-lo, tentava enxergar o lado agradável do rapaz por detrás daquela poeira de malandragem e orgulho. Eram dois observadores, cada um com seu respectivo objetivo dentro da mesma missão: decifrar os mistérios um do outro.

Encontraram distraidamente um ponto comum, onde os olhares se cruzaram, se chocaram, e imediatamente se afastaram. Ele sorria após o contato...ela corava sem saber se por embaraço. Ele tentou resgatar aquele acidente, enquanto que ela, ainda em faze de recuperação, manteve os olhos fixos no pergaminho diante de si, talvez focando as letras, mas ainda assim fixando mentalmente aquele momento elétrico. Seu coração pululava, assim como o dele.

-Muito bem classe, dispensados. - disse a voz esganiçada do professor de feitiços, que terminava de apagar a lousa com um sacolejar de varinha. Todos bateram em retirada apressadamente, aspirando liberdade...exceto ele, que caminhou lançando olhares para trás e ela, que se arrastou pelos cantinhos o evitando.

Pelos corredores de pedra os alunos já podiam visualizar, através das incontáveis janelas, a confusa indecisão climática: num intermédio entre o fim do Verão e o início do Outono, o céu acabou entrando numa espécie de crise existencial e, num protesto, optou por resmungar a manhã inteira. Foi debaixo de muitos roncos, ventania e sacolejar de árvores que as turmas de Lufa-Lufa e Grifinória se dirigiram para os jardins, a fim de participarem de mais uma aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

-Nossa, tudo bem que a aula do Flitwick foi um pé no saco, mas precisa ficar com essa cara de imbecil, Jimmy?-gargalhou Sirius enquanto desfazia o nó de sua gravata, explicando-se - Odeio usar essa coisa!Daqui a pouco os alunos aqui em Hogwarts vão começar a morrer de enforcamento!

Remus deu uma simpática risadinha em resposta ao comentário, lutando contra o vento que tentava arrastar algumas páginas soltas de seu livro sobre Feras Mágicas:

-É você que não está acostumado a se vestir como gente!

-Bah...-agora Sirius atirava a gravata sobre o ombro, levando os dedos afilados até os botões de sua camiseta.

-Strip-Tease, Padfoot?-perguntou Wormtail, entrando na conversa enquanto os demais já paravam ao redor do cercado do professor Ketleburn.

Agora James e um Sirius que continuava se livrando de seu uniforme começaram a desfilar feito pavões diante das garotas sentadas no gramado, procurando um lugar vazio. Muitos lhe foram oferecidos, o que causou uma disputa acirrada entre as meninas (algumas chegavam a empurrar sua vizinha para arranjar um pedacinho de grama, enquanto outras se esticavam destemidamente, monopolizando o terreno em meio a berros). Lily enfiou-se entre duas de suas amigas, tentando mostrar para o maroto que não havia a menor possibilidade de aproximação. Ele por fim deu de ombros e ajeitou-se ao lado de Remus e Sirius.

Mais uma aula à distancia. Ela procurou prestar a máxima atenção na maior parte do tempo, enquanto ele esforçou-se para aturar o monólogo do mestre, vez por outra soltando uma piadinha sussurrada para Sirius. As nuvens sobre as cabeças do grupo foram se encontrando raivosamente enquanto o professor, distraído, discursava à cerca de um _Pegasus _recém capturado num arquipélago bruxo em Atenas...um raio riscou o céu; a intensidade da ventania aumentou; uma gota pingou sobre o nariz comprido de Pettigrew:

-Receio que teremos de encerrar esta aula graças à chuva. -avisou Ketleburn relutantemente, erguendo seu rosto para analisar o céu -Quero todos na biblioteca pesquisando sobre o Pegasus, portanto...

_CABRUMMMMM_ – ele foi bruscamente interrompido pelos movimentos coléricos das nuvens.

Algumas garotas de Lufa-lufa soltaram gritinhos apavorados e numa fração de segundos todos estavam de pé. As nuvens cinzentas descarregaram-se sem aviso, o que não pôde ser evitado por nenhum deles. Agora, debaixo de uma crescente chuva, grifinórios e lufa-lufas corriam de volta ao castelo, uns usando cadernos como proteção, outros utilizando o capuz de suas vestes.

Lily se viu num impasse: pingos grossos de água já surravam seus cabelos e rosto ao mesmo tempo em que mais da metade de seu bloco de pergaminhos ia sendo levado pelo vento forte. Atrapalhada, ela girou nos calcanhares para voltar, desta vez indo contra o vento. Foi catando agoniada tudo o que podia recuperar, o que mostrou ser uma tarefa mais difícil do que ela esperava:

-Merda!Merda!- a garota salvava uma folha em troca de mais cinco que se dispersavam de seus braços, arrastadas pelo sopro insensível do vento. Seu material escolar ia tornando-se inútil: folhas pousavam em lamaçais, pergaminhos encharcados iam se desintegrando enquanto que livros tornavam-se moles debaixo de seus braços. Com cabelos ruivos já colados à testa, praguejando, a garota se deu por vencida.

_CABRUMMMM_

O que iniciara como um inocente chuvisco agora evoluía impiedosamente, tornando-se, em questão de minutos, uma tempestade. Lily começava a perceber que a circunstância lhe pregara uma armadilha traiçoeira: quando corria ela tinha de lutar contra o vento, engolindo gotas e perdendo a qualidade de seu material. Quando se voltava para resgatar alguma coisa que era levada no meio do caminho, acabava por atrasar seu retorno ao castelo e, neste ciclo sem fim, acabou entrando em total desamparo.

-Como é que se faz pra conjurar um guarda-chuva mesmo, meu Deus? -gritou ela para o céu cinzento depois de ter derrapado numa recém formada poça e de ter caído sobre o próprio material, se estatelado no chão lamacento e dando um ponto final à sua jornada.

Mandando pro diabo todos os seus pertences, a ruiva se pôs sentada e se deixou ensopar. Seus joelhos agora latejavam, seus cabelos escorriam sobre suas costas, ombros e olhos enquanto todo o uniforme tornava-se um trapo encharcado e lastimável.

-Evans!

Lily ergueu derrotados olhos verdes para fitar, por entre as gotas de chuva, um James Potter extremamente impressionado:

-Porque ficou sozinha aqui? Venha comigo. - ele ofereceu, estendendo-lhe uma mão. A garota assumiu instantaneamente uma expressão desconfiada, mas ainda assim aceitou o apoio para se erguer da lama.

-Tá querendo a minha simpatia ou mais um troféu pra sua coleção, James?- ironizou.

-Só estou querendo te tirar da chuva. -retrucou ele agora agarrando a mão direita da garota, mesmo estando escorregadia - Vamos.

Sem dar tempo para mais algum protesto, James a puxou com força em direção às estufas, que eram no momento o esconderijo mais próximo. Ambos iam sendo castigados durante todo o trajeto, que agora percorriam correndo: o terreno agora mais se parecia com um pântano. Eles iam entrando em atrito com o vento e contra grossas gotas de chuva que se chocavam contra eles vindas da direção oposta, dificultando o caminho. James e Lily chegaram estremecendo e tropeçando na primeira estufa que encontraram, onde se enfurnaram agilmente trancando todo o escarcéu molhado do lado de fora.

Ofegante, Lily finalmente teve tempo de mirar seu inoportuno salvador. Seus cabelos negros, agora ensopados, estavam ainda mais arrepiados. Pelo rosto de traços harmoniosos escorriam gotas de chuva que também faziam seu uniforme grudar-se ao corpo- ao mesmo tempo esbelto e musculoso graças ao Quadribol. Ele agora retirava os óculos para secar suas lentes, permitindo que Lily notasse, com uma gostosa surpresa, que seus olhos castanhos possuíam um tom esverdeado.

- São bonitos...- ela murmurou, mais para si mesma.

-Hmmm? – ele ainda fingia compenetração nos óculos.

-Ah, er... essas plantas. O jardim dessa estufa. Bonito.- disfarçou a ruiva.

James virou o pescoço para olhar ao redor, refletindo sobre o estranho comentário. Afinal de contas ambos estavam cercados somente por Mandrágoras. Recolocou os óculos agora secos, tentando focar sua visão. Isso mesmo, eram mesmo Mandrágoras. Ele ia franzir as sobrancelhas para ela mas a garota já havia desviado o rosto:

- Meu material já era. –observou, ainda forçando um falso interesse nas medonhas plantinhas.

-Sinto muito.

E um silêncio constrangido foi solidificando o ar. Lily começou a torcer o próprio cabelo não somente para ocupar-se mas também a fim de fazer a água pesada escorrer, sentindo estar sendo observada por aqueles olhos que ela havia recém descoberto serem bastante atraentes. Muitos de seus fios ruivos não cabiam entre os dedos, por isso permaneceram desleixados ao redor dos ombros onde o uniforme grudava-se. Ela decidiu livrar-se de sua pesada capa de Hogwarts, assim como do moletom e da gravata.

As gotas que deslizavam pelas suas bochechas coradas iam se alojar, ao final do trajeto, em seus lábios úmidos. Seus seios salientes destacavam-se por detrás da blusinha branca, e James logo teve que disfarçar sua atenção, focando-se em produzir uma chama azulada e quente com um feitiço:

-Hum, venha se aquecer comigo Evans!- sugeriu tentando olhar somente para a varinha em mãos, de cuja pontinha saía e tremeluzia um pequeno fogaréu.

- Você também precisa se secar, deixa que eu me cuido sozinha.- e nisso ela própria começou a murmurar feitiços para conjurar chamas.

Mas apesar de seus esforços para se distrair, e com o silêncio se reinstalando, tanto o rapaz quanto a moça não conseguiam visualizar mais nada além das silhuetas molhadas um do outro.

-E agora? -indagou Lily de repente, cessando seu feitiço por sentir-se subitamente muito quente, apesar de ainda tremer.

-Acho que vamos ter de esperar a chuva passar. - disse James indo recostar a testa num dos vidros da estufa a fim de observar atentamente aquela bendita tempestade (e quem sabe pressioná-la a terminar).

"Deuses, ele está olhando pra mim. Ele está olhando fixamente pra mim!"-mastigava ela em pensamentos, notando o próprio reflexo difuso e perturbado na janela onde o rapaz se apoiava. Ele de repente se virou, tentando sorrir daquele jeito confiante e altivo, mas sem conseguir mascarar muito bem o estranho nervosismo que aquela situação lhe causava. As paredes de vidro do lugar, afinal de contas, pareciam sufocar ambos. Os joelhos da garota amoleceram e foi quase num sussurro que ela alertou:

-Você está se aproximando, Potter.

-Eu sei.

-Não...-ela engasgou-se, ensaiando um movimento com as mãos para contê-lo, uma vez que não ousava (ou não conseguia) se mover.- Não.

-"Não" o que?- perguntou ele de modo zombeteiro. Ele já podia tocá-la se quisesse.

-Não te agradeci.- emendou ela num lampejo criativo- Obrigada por me ajudar a...bem, não foi lá um excelente resgate, já que perdi metade das minhas anotações, to mais encharcada do que um pato e provavelmente vou acabar doente...- e ela se engasgou nas palavras, bastante ciente de que aqueles olhos devoravam cada pedacinho seu –... mas valeu a intenção. – emendou.

-Você fica uma gracinha quando fala desse jeito. –observou ele, ajeitando uma mecha ruiva gotejante que encobria um dos olhos esmeraldas da garota, que com isso se afastou num pulo, sentindo-se descaradamente violada:

-Como ousa, Potter? –e Lily uniu mãos e força para empurrá-lo pelo menos trinta centímetros para trás. Com o caminho livre ela decidiu marchar para a saída.

-Lils, está chovendo feio lá fora...-lembrou James demonstrando inquietação.

-E eu não sei? -rugiu ela esquecendo-se até mesmo de recolher todas as peças de roupa que largara sobre um dos balcões de madeira, onde as aulas normalmente aconteciam. - O problema é que eu prefiro enfrentar tudo aquilo lá fora ao em vez de ficar aqui dentro com você Potter, infelizmente! -exclamou ela com fervor, sentindo o ar faltar novamente. - A culpa é sua, por favor, me deixe ir...eu não posso, não quero, se você...- estava embaraçada. Tentou se conter, ordenar o cérebro a pegar no tranco e as palavras a se frearem, o que resultou numa nova etapa: choro.

James assistia aquele show de irregularidade emocional na maior estupefação, enquanto que Lily xingava-se por dentro, amaldiçoava cada lágrima que decidia abandonar seus olhos e, esfumaçando, lançou-se para fora e para um novo banho.

Mas um aperto em seu braço conteve sua fuga. Lily virou-se penosamente.

-Me deixe em paz. -murmurou, agora comendo alguns fios que se estiravam ensopados sobre seus lábios. Mas James, que a mantinha apertada entre seus dedos, aparentava subitamente tanto desespero quando ela:

-Se acalme, não vou mais tocar em você.

-E o que é isso que está fazendo? Solte o meu braço. –ordenou, fazendo uma leve tentativa de se livrar.

-Vou ficar preocupado se você for lá pra fora.- ele tentou convencê-la por outro ângulo, a voz sensata e mansa.- Já está escurecendo...

-Lá fora é somente os terrenos da descola, e sou uma bruxa de dezessete anos. Acho que consigo me virar sozinha. – determinou a garota impondo sua voz o máximo que conseguiu e, uma última vez, puxando o próprio braço. Ele a soltou com um suspiro.

Mas quando um raio luminoso cortou o céu, fulgurando nas estufas; quando o som rouco de um trovão reboou por entre as nuvens, Lily sufocou um gritinho e pulou para longe da porta e para mais perto dele.

James foi passando, de mansinho, os braços ao redor dela, que se calou e o encarou num misto de questionamento e agradecimento. Ficaram colados, um sentindo o peito quente do outro subir e descer, respirando com visível dificuldade... e quando ele reclinou a cabeça ela ergueu a sua. Apesar de insegura e um tanto amedrontada, e ainda com uma pontinha de arrependimento por ter sido tão fraca, ela entregou-se ao desejo que subia queimando pela sua garganta. Ele movia-se com cautela para que ela não escapasse de repente...

Gelo e fogo se misturaram quando os lábios ávidos de um tocaram os trêmulos do outro. Os de James, macios e rápidos, pareceram conduzir o próprio estouro de adrenalina para os dela, ainda vacilantes. Lily sentira o coração martelar quase dolorosamente contra suas costelas. O mundo todo à volta de ambos desapareceu naquele instante; as Mandrágoras, as nuvens cinzentas, a água cortante, os raios, o som ecoante dos trovões, as árvores que se descabelavam, a relva que farfalhava...para James só existia Lily e para Lily só existia James. James a beijando.

Para ele foi como sentir uma imensa rolha se soltando de uma garrafa numa explosão que o inundou e o cobriu de felicidade e prazer. Ter Evans lhe correspondendo o beijo era um sonho que se repetira em sua cabeça milhares e milhares de vezes... mas ele não queria acordar dessa vez.

Por isso a agarrou com mais força, certificando-se de que ela não iria escapar. Mas Lily, ainda imóvel, os braços caídos, se viu apreciando cada vez mais as mãos que deslizavam pelas suas costas, a pele quente dele contra a sua, o seu peso atirado contra seu colo, aquela boca enlouquecedora, aquele hálito quente, aquela língua esperta achando um caminho por entre seus dentes...e foi hesitante, lentamente, que ela lançou os braços ao redor do pescoço de James.

O rapaz gemeu baixinho em agradecimento. Já sentia a própria roupa grudar-se ainda mais na pele molhada, assim como sentia os seios de Lily roçarem contra seu peito, que arfava para cima e para baixo tentando acompanhar suas emoções. Não estava mais tão enregelado: sentia umas poucas gotas escorrendo dos cabelos de ambos e se intrometendo entre sua boca e a de Lily.

De repente ela o interrompeu, puxando o pescoço para longe. Estavam tonta, os olhos zonzos e a voz trêmula quando tentou falar:

-Você...eu...nós...

-Namora comigo, Evans.- disparou o rapaz, adivinhando os temores da ruivinha. Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa mas satisfeita com a pergunta:

-James...nós nunca nem saímos juntos...

- Ah, essa parte é culpa sua.- lembrou ele, o sorrisinho de canto de lábio voltando ao rosto maroto- Se dependesse de mim a essa altura nós já estaríamos-

- Cala essa boca, Potter!- gargalhou ela. Sabia muito bem que tinha excelentes motivos para não ter sucumbido com tanta facilidade às investidas iniciais do arrogante rapaz. O ar voltava com facilidade aos seus pulmões agora, mas ela não queria isso...- Cala essa boca e me beija de novo.

O sorriso de James se alargou e ele não se importou em obedecer a ordem, dessa vez menos afoito e mais carinhoso.

Um trovão resmungou alto, mas nenhum dos dois percebeu que era o último. Enquanto voltavam a buscar aquela conexão elétrica, enquanto ele a encaixava nos próprios braços e lábios e ela fechava os olhos pronta para mergulhar em fogo novamente, a chuva ao redor ia se abrandando...

Mas foi impossível perceber, assim como desnecessário. Lily e James estavam grudados novamente, como dois pólos opostos incapazes de ceder ao magnetismo que os unia; eram o negativo e o positivo...eram simplesmente assim; igualmente diferentes.

FIM


End file.
